Shock and vibration environments have dictated the use of techniques designed to protect electronic component parts which are exposed to those environments. One such technique which has been used on printed circuit boards comprises a laminate of a thin layer of high hysteresis elastomer between the circuit board and a second structural sheet member which may be made of the same or of a different material as the circuit board. This laminate acts to dampen vibration in the printed circuit board by absorption of much of the input energy by the elastomer. This energy is dissipated in the form of heat generated by shear stresses in the elastomer. Because of this energy conversion the vibration oscillation of the laminate is damped and, thus, the duration and amplitude of vibration are reduced. The high hysteresis elastomer may also be used as a bonding agent for the laminate.
There are at least two problems inherent in the above described prior art vibration control systems: First, one side of the printed circuit board is inaccessible after assembly. This makes testing and trouble finding more difficult. Second, assuming that a fault is located, it is very difficult to replace the faulty component due to the aforemetioned inaccessibility.